Trading Faces
Trading Faces is a tale in Specy Spooktacular V . Starring roles *Random *Devious Featuring roles *Dr. Quackery *Ding *Raymond *Nutty *Kivila *Flynn *Stretchy Appearances *Dino Digs (on TV) *Bun *Generic Tree Friends *Emojie Plot At night time, Random is shown trying to get some soda out from a vending machine. Finding out that she can't get it, she needs Flynn to shake the vending machine. Flynn walks over and starts shaking the vending machine, then a can of soda falls out of it. Random happily picks it up, only for the soda to squirt all over her. Random then angirly kicks the can, which causes her sister, Ding to notice it and give her a ticket. Later, Random goes to her treehouse to finally go to sleep, however she realizes that she's still wet as her soda-covered dress makes the sheets wet, so Random takes off the sheets, takes off her dress and begins to fall asleep. While asleep, Ding comes in and notices that Random is sleeping naked. She gets out her weird laws book and finds out that's illegal, so Ding handcuffs Random and is given no choice but to arrest her. At the jail, Random's cellmate is Devious, who starts drawing his next plan. Random is busy talking to Dino Digs and enjoying it, while Devious is annoyed. The next day, Otus orders the prisoners to start breaking rocks with pickaxes. While they walk out, Devious notices that he has to be chained with Random, so he sighs in annoyance while Random picks her nose. Later, while the prinsoners are breaking the rocks, Devious reveals that he has brought out a ray gun, so he ends up freeing himself (with Random still chained to him) and fires a hole to escape the jail. While Devious is laughing at the prisoners, he unknowingly runs off a cliff (with Random chained to him) and gets knocked out. Later, Dr. Quackery is shown working on Bun. After Dr. Quackery ended up placing Bun's teeth the wrong way, he is noted that he is required to work on the knocked out patients, Devious and Random. So, Dr. Quackery begins to work on them. Later, Devious and Random wake up and notice that their faces are swapped with each other. They freak out while Dr. Quackery thanks them. Meanwhile, Raymond and Nutty have given the police a bribe to free Random, though they can't seem to find her anywhere. The scene cuts back to Devious who prepares a date with Kivila. Once Kivila shows up, she seems to not think of him as handsome anymore, then Random runs up and ofters Kivila a date, but because of Random's random appearance Kivila obviously refuses and runs away. Devious then starts pouncing on Random. As Raymond and Nutty confront Random asking her if she's ready to go trick-or-treating, Random says yes as she even tells them that she has her super scary and ugly costume. What she told makes Devious extremely mad but it gives him an idea to start committing crimes while posing as Random. Later, Dr. Quackery is shown doing some extremely poor laser eye surgery on Splendid, when suddenly a cry for help is heard. Splendid then flies away as the laser hits Dr. Quackery's eyes causing him to fall out the window and splat. Splendid is flying but he can't see well and he ends up zooming past Raymond and Nutty so fast their eyes get sliced as they end up not knowing where they're going and falling into a spike pit. Because of Splendid's temporary poor vision, he mistakes Random for Devious, as his face was sewed to hers. Devious laughs but then Splendid realizes that the real Devious has Random's face, and vice versa. So, Splendid begins tackling Devious, and then Splendid gets the idea to use the stitches on Random's face to choke Devious to death. Splendid flies away as Random is shown faceless. Ding comes up to Random, while Random cries that she has to go back to jail, but Ding really tells her that she's free to go, as she was bribed. Random cheers and soon notices the soda can from earlier. She is still mad at the can for causing all this chaos in the first place, so she begins kicking it, but after the fitfh kick, she is arrested for abusing litter. Later in Random's new cell, she is shown to be cellmates with Emojie. Moral Beauty is on the inside. Deaths *Dr. Quackery falls to his death. *Raymond and Nutty are impaled in a spike pit. *Devious is choked to death. Goofs *Flynn and Stretchy have more like appearing roles. Trivia *This is simialr to the 1997 movie, Face Off. *Sleeping naked (what Random got arrested for the first time) is illegal in Minnesota. *Random's second arrest is the same way Homer got arrested in The Simpsons episode "The Seven-Beer Snitch". *Flynn gets two cameos, but has no lines. *Nutty was dressed up as Charlie Brown, Raymond was dressed up as Zoe Trent from Littlest Pet Shop, while Random didn't wear a custome but she claimed she was Devious. *Flynn and Stretchy get cameos, only showing them trick-or-treating while dressed up as Red from Angry Birds and Heavy from Team Fortress 2 respectively. *This episode confirms that Random is bisexual, as she wanted to date Kivila. *This episode was released on A Lemony Lesson, before Specy Spooktaluar came out. Category:Halloween Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Fan Episodes